A variety of apparatus' are known in the prior art which are directed toward easing the hitching of a trailer hitch to a trailer hitch ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,968 to DelVecchio discloses a guide attachment which is used during the hitching activity and removed during transit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,215 to Wylie demonstrates a pin attached to the trailer hitch which is directed by a guide apparatus to a trailer hitch ball. U.S. Pat. No. 929,920 to Davis shows a vee shaped guide with a spring actuated pin mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,446 to Hamel illustrates a rigid elongate bar mounted at the tongue post below the frame where the elongate bar is extended and attached with a ring to a trailer hitch ball; the elongate bar is pulled with a winch to position a trailer hitch for ultimate connection to the trailer hitch ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,865 to Francisco discloses a telescoping trailer hitch assembly which mates with a pin fixed hitch upon extension and which must be compressed and bolted into place for transit. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.